Angel del amor
by LaneP387
Summary: Bella es una simple chica, que depsues de mudarse a Forks con su padre cuando tenía 14 años, se enfrentará con algunas situaciones que tendrá que superar y conocera al gran amor de su vida pero lo que jamas penso es que alguien haria hasta lo imposible para separarla de él,
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos, vengo con nuevo fic… voy a tratar de ir llevándolo a la par del otro ''Señales del destino''. Finalmente como había dicho se tratará de Edward y Bella. Tenía pensado hacerlo empezarlo cuando terminara con el otro pero como no tiene muchos reviews y visitas comenzare con este (aunque obviamente voy a seguir el otro). Bueno esto fue todo, no los entretengo más acá va el prólogo. Ahora si, por fa dejen sus reviews.

**AVISO: **Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es solo mía.

Prólogo:

_ ¡Espera! –podía escuchar su voz a lo lejos, yo lo único que podía hacer era correr, correr y correr lejos de toda esta mentira.

_ ¡Bella, por favor!

Yo corría lo más rápido que podía, pero sabía que él era más rápido que yo. No quería creer en nada de lo que me habían dicho, en nada. No sé cómo pude confiar todo este tiempo en el. Pensé que me quería pero no. No resulto ser así.

Después de correr y correr, la noche cayó sobre mí por sorpresa. Me dirigí hacia un oscuro callejón, las noches en Forks no eran para nada buenas. Un gran silencio se torno alrededor de mi, mi pecho subía y bajaba debido a la agitación.

_ Bella, bella mi amor por favor hablemos, solo déjame explicarte... - traté de calmarme y esperar a que mi respiración se normalizara.

Tenia dos opciones, o que darme ahí hasta esperar que Edward se fuera, o simplemente enfrentarlo. La segunda era tentadora, solo para decirle en la cara lo tan dolida que estaba y descargarme, pero decidí optar por la primera.

Espere unos minutos, sin moverme de ahí. Hasta que percibí que por fin se había ido.

Salí hacia la claridad de las luces que había en la calle, pude notar que no había un solo alma, todo estaba muy frío. Mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno, me abrazaba a mi misma y frotaba mis manos en mis brazos para tratar de darme un poco de calor. La gruesa tela de mi chaqueta estaba helada igual que viento que corría esa noche.

Caminé y caminé, no tenía idea a donde iría a parar, mi mente estaba abrumada por las oscuras palabras que Edward me había dicho. No entendía como él podía hacerme eso. Pensé que él me amaba. No podría vivir sin él.

De pronto, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo al escuchar unos pasos detrás de mí. Sin darme vuelta para mirar quien era, aumente el ritmo de mis pies, los pasos que venían detrás de mí hicieron lo mismo. Mi desesperación y miedo crecían cada vez más. Por un momento se me pasó por la mente que podría ser Edward, pero estaba segura que él se había marchado.

Comencé a correr de nuevo, los ruidos de las zapatillas era lo único que se sentía por las solitarias calles, mientras corría, el frío aire se chocaba con mi cara y provocaba que lagrimas corrieran de mis ojos, deslizándose por mis mejillas.

No podía detenerme, ahora no.

Cuando vi un pequeño pasillo al lado de una tienda de ropa, sin pensarlo, entré allí. Quizás el sujeto se habría quedado atrás y cuando llegara no me encontraría y se marcharía.

Pero ¿Quién era realmente esa persona?, ¿Qué quería de mí?

Hoy había sido un día muy cargado para mí, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

Me quedé un momento apoyada en la pared, saqué del bolsillo de mí casaca azul mi teléfono móvil para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Charlie y decirle que estoy bien, pero la batería había muerto.

Mis parpados empezaban a caerse rápidamente, el frío aumentaba y mi cuerpo temblaba más cada segundo que pasaba. Luchaba por mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero era imposible. Antes de caer rendida al suelo alcancé a ver una silueta que se dirigía hacia mí. Pero supe que sería en vano luchar y sin más me dejé caer al frio y húmedo piso.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios! Nos leeremos luego


	2. Capitulo 1

** Bueno, acá vengo con mas capítulos para ustedes: ) , espero que les haya gustado el prologo, ahora viene el primer capítulo. **

**AVISO: **Los personajes perteneces a la saga ''Twilight'' de la gran escritora Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía y producto de mi imaginación.

** Capitulo 1**

** Pov. Edward.**

Me encontraba en un bosque, todo era oscuro no podía ver nada. Era como si hubiera una niebla que me impidiera observar que estaba enfrente de mí.

Traté de caminar y caminar, para hallar una salida pero era inútil.

De la nada, escuché una suave voz que decía:

_Ven por aquí…. – era la dulce voz de una mujer, una linda melodía para mis oídos que me hacía caer perdido en ella. - Edward, ven.

Intenté seguir esa voz, ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿Quién era realmente esa mujer?

A lo lejos pude descifrar una pequeña y menuda silueta, comencé a acercarme hacia ella. Todo era muy confuso, en un momento cuando quise dar un paso más hubo algo que me lo impidió, como si se tratara de una pared invisible que me bloqueaba el paso.

Ella se encontraba a unos 6 metros de donde estaba yo. Pero no pude entender porqué se encontraba de espaldas frente a mí.

_ ¿Quién eres? , ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunté, quería estar calmado pero sentía como los nervios me iba carcomiendo por dentro.

Nada.

De pronto empezó a dar pequeños pasos alejándose de mí.

_¡Oye! , ¡Espera! – cuando finalmente pude caminar ella ya se encontraba lejos, y justo en ese momento giró, pero no pude ver su rostro.

_ ¿Quién es? – me pregunte casi en un susurro.

La chica se quedó parada como un fantasma mirándome, ¿Por qué sabía mi nombre? ¿De dónde puedo conocerla?.

_ Edward…..Edward…tienes que despertarte – estaba desconcertado, ¿A qué se refiere con que me despierte? La joven había desaparecido de mi vista – Edward vamos…

Hasta que me di cuenta que era Esme la que me susurraba que debía levantarme.

_ Vamos, levántate o llegarás tarde tu primer día de clases – decía mientras me zamarreaba suavemente, - hijo es tu ultimo año de secundaria, solo haz un esfuerzo más.

Diciendo esto se retiró de la habitación y yo comencé a levantarme poco a poco a regañadientes, cuando levante mi rostro de la almohada me topé con los primeros y resplandecientes rayos del sol.

Quise volver a apoyar mi cara en el suave cojín que tenia arriba de mis brazos, pero al ver que ya eran las 7.30 a.m. y que a las 8.00 a.m. en punto debía estar en el instituto, me levanté como un rayo de la cama y empecé a vestirme.

Mientras terminaba de colocarme mis jeans desgastados tocaron la puerta.

_ ¡Edward! - decía una fina y chillona voz golpeando la puerta - ¡No me digas que sigues durmiendo! Esme dice que te levantes rápido o llegaremos tarde.

_ ¡Ya voy Alice! –dije con no tanta paciencia como siempre – estoy terminando de vestirme.

_Bueno, ¡apúrate! – dijo para después desaparecer, pude sentir sus zapatos de tacones bajando la escalera.

Hoy definitivamente no era mi día, ya sé que recién me levanto y está comenzando, pero digamos que no me motiva mucho el hecho de tener que levantarme temprano para ir a la cárcel… o mejor conocida como ''escuela''.

``Maldición`` , pensé, quería saber quién era esa chica que tanto me atormentaba en mis sueños, si tan solo hubiera podido ver su rostro… en fin, ´´Concéntrate Cullen, hoy comienzas el último año en el instituto, ya sabes que hace, tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, sacar buenas calificaciones, pasarlo bien.. y esta ultima tiene que ver con conquistar chicas, sí, eso es'' .

Luego de levantarme el autoestima con esas palabras, salí de mi habitación con una gran sonrisa victoriosa, ''si, hoy tendrá que ser un gran día''.

Por fin llegamos a la bendita escuela, hoy será un largo día aquí, pero yo trataré de hacerlo corto.

Primer clase… Matemáticas, ''Que bueno'', pensé, se podría decir que mi relación con el Profesor Collins no era del todo buena, ya que los últimos años me ha tenido ''en la mira'' porque según él mi gran ``comportamiento de chico adolescente que quiere divertirse a toda costa y hacerse el galán con las chicas'' hacía que mis calificaciones no fueran tan buenas, y siempre intentaba ponerme a un tutor pero como sea, lograba convencerlo o de cierta forma ''manipularlo'' para que no lo hiciera y le decía que me esforzaría más para levantarlas y he logrado hacerlo…

Pero por suerte lo tenía a mi hermano Emmet en ésta fastidiosa asignatura. A él le costaba un poco más pero siempre encontraba la ayuda de Rosalie, la mejor amiga de nuestra hermana Alice.

_ Buenos días, - y aquí comenzábamos con la rutina de siempre – hoy quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera. Ella viene desde otro instituto, su nombre es Isabella Swan, espero que se comporten como es debido con ella.

_ Otra más para conquistar – me murmuró Emmet al oíd, que se encontraba en el asiento que estaba detrás de mí. Yo solo sonreí burlonamente.

_Señor Cullen, por favor conténganse.

Dicho esto apareció por la puerta una linda chica, era medianamente alta, aunque no llegaría tanto al metro 70, su test era blanca, casi como la nieve, y su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro y sus ojos de eran de un profundo color chocolate. Tenía el pelo recogido hacia atrás con una bincha oscura, sus facciones eran muy finas, no llevaba maquillaje. Parecía una muñeca.

Yo no pude hacer más que quedarme mirándola como bobo.

_ Cierra la boca Edward, o se te caerá toda la baba – volvió a susurrarme Emmet

La chica parecía nerviosa, seguía parada en la puerta mirando incómodamente por todas partes de la sala mientras sostenía la correa de su mochila impacientemente.

_ Señorita, puede tomar asiento – le dijo tranquilamente el profesor Collins.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y observé como avanzaba hasta donde yo me encontraba.

Se sentó en el hueco vacío a mi lado, me dirigió una rápida mirada mientras dejaba a un costado su mochila de color naranja. Luego desvió su vista hasta el frente.

Al parecer era muy tímida, trataría de entablar una conversación con ella, pero extrañamente me dejo sin habla.

Esto era algo que jamás me había pasado con una chica. Y no sé por qué pero sentía una sensación rara en su presencia y no hace más de 30 segundos que se la había visto.

Mire hacia atrás para mirar a Emmet y tratar de pedirle ayuda con esto pero él se había entretenido con un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas más a tras, me giré sobre mi asiento maldiciéndolo, era increíble que quisiera pedirle ayuda a mi hermano para zafar de una chica, demasiado humillante.

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que decidí que era hora de hablar.

_ Hoo... Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen – ''Que bien Cullen, ahora tartamudeas y pensará que eres un estúpido. '' me dijo la molesta voz de mi conciencia.

Ella se quedó mirándome por un momento, como si estuviera analizando alguna parte de mi rostro y luego contestó tímidamente.

_ Hola

_Asique te llamas Isabella… lindo nombre. ''Diablos Edward, escucha las estupideces que estás diciendo'' refunfuñaba de nuevo esa voz en mi cabeza.

_Si… pero me gusta más que me digan Bella, todos me dicen así.

_Oh

Por un momento se produjo un incomodo momento.

_ ¿Y eres de por aquí? – pregunté un poco más relajado.

_ No, si, bueno… en realidad yo soy de Arizona, he vivido casi toda mi vida ahí con mi madre, después de que em… se separara de mi padre.

_Oh. Lo siento. – dije algo apenado, pobre Bella, yo no podría imaginar que sería de mi y de mis hermanos si nuestros padres se separaran.

El amor que tenían Carlisle y Esme el uno por el otro era sorprendente. Se podía notar como los dos se amaban profundamente.

_ No, está bien… – hizo una pausa por un momento y miró hacia abajo, luego continuo- Cuando cumplí 14 años me vine a vivir aquí a Forks con mi padre Charlie.

_ ¿Charlie? ¿Charlie Swan?, ¿El jefe de policía? – pregunté sorprendido, ella río ante mi reacción.

_ Sí, así es. El es mi padre.

No podía creerlo, esto no era para nada bueno. Charlie era otro que entraba a la lista de los que me tenían en ''la mira''. Casi siempre me lo encontraba cuando tenía problemas callejeros, como en fiestas desastrosas, peleas con otros chicos.

Una vez llegó a decirme que no puede entender como una persona tan correcta como Carlisle podía tener un hijo tan desastroso como yo y que un día de estos no dudaría en meterme en la cárcel ya que estaba harto de que en todos los problemas que había con adolescentes estaba yo metido en el medio. Definitivamente…. Me odiaba.

Mi rostro empalideció un poco, lo noté porque de repente ya no sentía la sangre recorrer mi cuerpo y me dio un profundo escalofríos. Además que Bella me lo recordó.

_ Oye… ¿te sientes bien?- me preguntaba con un rastro de preocupación en su rostro.

_ Em… Sí, si descuida.

La mañana se paso rápidamente hasta que llegó la hora de la salida, al salir nos dirigimos con mis hermanos hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba el jeep descapotable de Emmet.

Cuando giré detrás de mí, vi a Bella subirse a una vieja camioneta color naranja. No pude evitar sonreír, era una chica muy dulce, me la había pasado muy bien con ella hoy en la clases de matemáticas, y para mi sorpresa después estuvimos juntos de nuevo en la clase de Química.

Tenía una pequeña corazonada de que éste sería sin dudas un gran año.

**Perdón por la demora del primer capítulo, no tuve mucho tiempo para subirlo antes jaja bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios. Nos leeremos luego (:**


	3. Capitulo 2

** Acá estoy de vuelta, jeje, bueno les pido disculpas si no puedo subir muy muy seguido los capítulos, pero como sea tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**AVISO:** Los personajes pertenecen a la saga Crepúsculo, la trama es solo mía.

** Capitulo 2**

** Pov. Bella.**

No sabía que sucedía, no entendía en el lugar en el que estaba.

Quería encontrar alguna salida pero todo era oscuro y tenía dificultades para poder mirar a mí alrededor.

Noté la figura de un chico lejos de mí. Quería acercarme a él para saber a dónde se hallaba la salida pero no podía ver bien su figura.

Trataba de gritar pero no podía, era como si una gran fuerza hubiera arrancado mis cuerdas vocales o me impidiera hablar. Era algo muy extraño

Comencé a dar vueltas y vueltas a mi alrededor.

No podía oír ningún tipo de sonido cercano.

Después de quedarme en un lugar, volví a ver la imagen del chico.

El empezó a avanzar hacia mí, pero había algo en su forma de caminar que me causo cierto… terror, parecía haber una niebla alrededor lo que me impedía poder divisar bien las imágenes que veía, más la del joven que se encontraba a unos metros de mí. Gire para así darle la espalda

Sin pensarlo, decidí ignorarlo y empecé a avanzar lentamente hacia delante. Estaba perdida, no podía escuchar y la vista la tenía de alguna manera, bloqueada.

Cuando finalmente llegué a un punto que pensé que sería justo para que el chico no me alcanzara, giré sobre mis talones y me quede observándolo desde lejos. Luego de unos minutos seguí adelante sin voltear atrás.

No se cual era el motivo, pero una parte de mí decía que debería acercarme más a él. Pero la otra me obligaba a mantenerme alejada de su lado.

Pero la pregunta que mas me retumbaba por la cabeza era, quien era ese muchacho y porque había aparecido de la nada.

Comenzó a sonar un ruido chillón y molesto, empecé a caer lentamente y me di cuenta que todo había sido solo un sueño, un extraño y fastidioso sueño.

Extendí mi brazo derecho para apagar la alarma del reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche, mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados, aún así pude sentir el sonido de los pájaros y un suave ardor recorrer mi rostro.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y una luz brillante chocó contra mis ojos. Parpadeé por un momento girando mi cabeza hacía el otro costado.

_ ¡Bella! , ¡Apúrate o llegarás tarde! – la ronca voz de Charlie se topaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_ En un momento bajo.

Rápidamente me coloqué mis jeans, mi camiseta blanca y cogí mi mochila que se encontraba tirada a un lado de la habitación.

Al bajar hacia la cocina, Charlie me esperaba con un vaso de zumo de naranja y un pequeño waffle, levanté mi vista hacia él y me quedé observándolo por un momento mientras enarcaba una ceja.

_ ¿Qué? ¿A caso te sorprende que tu padre te esté esperando con un rápido y delicioso desayuno antes de ir a la escuela? – decía con un tono divertido en su voz.

_ Caso terminado ah? – le contesté yo mientras me llevaba un trozo de waffle a la boca con el tenedor.

Había veces que por más que mi padre tuviera que ir a su tan apreciado trabajo a investigar sobre casos de personas desaparecidas, además de alguna que otra persecución por la ciudad y otros deberes, cuando estaba a punto de solucionar uno de éstos se levantaba con un humor estupendo.

_ Puede ser… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes? Ultimo año de secundaría en nueva escuela, emocionante ¿no? – preguntaba mientras se comía el ultimo trozo de su waffle.

_ Puede ser… - reímos un momento – espero poder acostumbrarme rápido al cambio.

_ Y seguro que lo harás cariño.

Al llegar al instituto, me estacioné en uno de los pocos lugares vacíos que quedaban. Una vez que apagué el motor me baje de mi vieja chevrolet, realmente estaba muy agradecida con Charlie por este obsequio, muchos chicos a mi edad ya tienen sus autos y la mayoría son lujosos, pero que puedo decir, este hermoso bebe era muy confortante.

Me dirigí a mi primer clase, que me marcaba en el horario, matemáticas, no estaba mal, creo que podría sobrevivir, después de todo era una de mis materias preferidas.

Al llegar el profesor Collins se presento, y me hizo esperar un momento para presentarme ante la clase. Me sentía más que nerviosa.

Luego de unos minutos cuando escuché que por fin dijo mi nombre comencé a avanzar lentamente.

Me paré en frente del salón. Al lado del profesor y todas las miradas se enfocaron en mí. Yo solo observaba detenidamente cada parte de la sala mientras agarraba de una forma casi histérica la correa de mi mochila.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el profesor me pidió que me sentara y me encaminé hacia uno de los lugares que se encontraban desocupados adelante.

Me tocó con un chico que para ser honesta, era demasiado hermoso. Su pie era blanca con un leve bronceado, sus ojos eran de color café claro igual que su cabello, sus facciones eran rectas y dulces a la vez. De tan solo estar frente a su presencia hacía que mis nervios aumentaran.

Parecía estar algo…extraño, iba a hablarle, pero noté algo raro en el, asique deje pasar unos minutos para poder hablar, pero él me ganó.

Cuando le hablé sobre mi padre me dio mucha gracia su reacción, al parecer no se lo esperaba. Era raro.

La mañana fue pasando, pero me había quedado pensando sobre ese extraño y lindo muchacho, ''Tranquila Bella, el es solo un chico, no tienes porqué distraerte, concéntrate en tus estudios '', me decía una voz en mi cabeza.

En la hora de descanso me fui a la cafetería a almorzar, unos chicos muy agradables me invitaron a comer.

Me senté junto a ellos, empezaron a bombardearme con preguntas, comenzaba a sentirme incomoda pero decidí que lo mejorera no decir nada. º Eran realmente chicos muy simpáticos, pero no sé por qué había una chica que al parecer no le caía muy bien. Su nombre era Jessica.

Pude notar la forma en la que me miraba cuando, Mike, el dulce chico de ojos claros, me miraba de una forma…. Especial. Quisiera hacerle saber cómo sea que yo no tenía ningún interés en él pero dudaba que quisiera escucharme.

Aunque intenté hacer el esfuerzo, cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos de la escuela, le pedí a Jessica que habláramos un momento, trataría de hacerlo rápido, mi próxima clase era Química.

_ Oye Jessica, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento? –dije tímidamente, esperando que aceptara.

_ Si… ¿Qué sucede? –su tono era frío

_ Me dí cuenta de la forma en que me mirabas en la cafetería… y quería preguntarte si… te molesta algo de mí

Ella me miro un momento y luego habló

_ No… es solo que, no relacionarme mucho con la gente nueva.

_ Creo que en realidad es otra cosa…

_ ¿Y qué tan segura estás tú sobre lo que yo pienso de la gente?

No entendía por qué ella saltaba tan a la defensiva, procuré sonar lo mas inofensiva posible. Lo último que quería era ganarme una enemiga mi primer día de clases.

_ Yo… pensé que te molestaba que te molestaba la forma en la que Mike… me miraba, - ella abrió la boca para contestar pero la interrumpí – quiero que sepas que si es así yo no tengo ningún tipo de interés en él, solo me pareció un chico agradable igual que los demás asique no tiene de que preocuparte por mí.

Dicho esto salí lo más rápido de ahí ya que hacía unos segundos había sonado el timbre para entrar a clases. Ella se quedó parada como si nada con la boca entre abierta y con una cara de gran sorpresa.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, solo que me llevé la pequeña sorpresa de encontrarme con Edward Cullen de nuevo en la clase de Química.

Lástima que no pudimos charlar demasiado, la profesora Anderson era algo… estricta, y no dejaba que sus alumnos se entretuvieran tanto en sus clases.

Con Edward nos la pasábamos haciendo bromas sobre la profesora y hablando un poco de nosotros, claro que nos llevamos algunos regaños de parte de Anderson.

Al final de la clase, nos dio de tarea un trabajo de parejas, deberíamos entregarlo el próximo lunes.

_ ¿Y bien? – Decía él mientras salíamos del salón, - ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

Yo me quede observándolo un momento, en su mirada se reflejaba cierta ternura y picardía que casi hace que mi corazón se derritiera como un hielo al sol.

_ Por mí estaría bien esta semana… eh… digo, ¿el jueves quizás?

_ ¿Qué te parece el viernes? Así después podremos ir a comer algún lado o hacer otra cosa.

_ Claro, porque no. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Los músculos de su cara se tensaron, y su piel se puso ligeramente pálida.

_ Em… ¿Qué te parece en la mía? , Digo, así te muestro mi familia, seguro le caerás muy bien a mi hermana Alice.

_De acuerdo, entonces… te daré mi número de teléfono para organizar mejor ¿no?

_ Em… si...Claro.

Comencé a buscar en mi mochila un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel para anotar mi número de teléfono.

_Aquí tienes… - dije extendiéndole el papel.

_ Gracias, yo… te llamaré luego para… organizar – decía nervioso levantando el papel mientras hablaba. Yo sonreí

_ Claro, hasta pronto.

_ Hasta pronto

Finalmente llegó la hora de la salida, fui hasta el estacionamiento para subirme a mi cómoda y pequeña chatarra, así le decía con cariño.

Después de haberme montado sobre esta pude ver por el espejo del retrovisor a Cullen que me observaba desde la parte de atrás. Yo solo sonreí y arranqué el motor.

Cuando llegué a casa, Charlie no estaba, al llegar a la cocina por un vaso de agua encontré una nota en la mesa.

''Bella, cariño, perdón por ausentarme pero no llegaré hasta la noche, me llamaron desde la comisaría que ha ocurrido un gran accidente y al parecer tendré que solucionarlo yo mismo, te deje un poco de dinero sobre la alacena para que compres algo para la cena. Dudo que alcance a llegar para comer pero si no es así no te preocupes, hazlo sin mí, Con cariño, te quiere… Charlie''

Esto era genial, ya estaba acostumbrada a que Charlie se ausentara durante el resto del día, pero podía hacer todo lo que quisiera y eso era algo que me encantaba.

Después de mirar un poco de terminar con unos ejercicios de matemática, pedí una pizza al delivery y luego me senté cómodamente en el sillón frente al televisor.

Sin más el sueño me invadió y subí hasta mi habitación para poder descansar, hoy había sido un día muy largo y de alguna manera… especial.

** Ojalá les guste el capítulo de hoy, lo hice más largo para compensarlos por la demora jaja, dejen sus comentarios nos leeremos luego. (:**


End file.
